


5 Times The Morning After

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does what it says on the tin - 5 times Daisy and Phil share a morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt _Five morning afters_.
> 
> The 5 scenarios are unrelated and the first 4 are related to specific episodes (which should be obvious from the context, I believe), while the fifth is a future scenario that was written before I saw the mid-season finale.

**[1]**

The morning after Skye and Phil Coulson spend the night together for the first time, she wonders if she should slip out before he wakes – she doesn't want him to feel embarrassed about the fact that he had sex with his Consultant last night when he had a bit too much to drink. He wasn't drunk, by any means, but he was a bit maudlin, and she'd offered to keep him company, not imagining that they'd end up making out, or having sex.

She's just about to slip from the bed when Phil opens his eyes and gives her the sexiest, yet goofiest, smile she's ever seen on his face.

"Morning," he rasps, his voice all gravelly – it seems to go with the stubble on his cheeks, and she feels herself clench with want.

"Morning, Phil," she says, and his smile gets bigger and goofier. 

He reaches over with his left arm and slides it under her body, drawing her closer. "I'm not gonna kiss you until I've cleaned my teeth," he says, and his thoughtfulness floors her. "But – " He brings his mouth to her shoulder and kisses it, then he draws the line of her collarbone in red hot kisses, before he licks at her throat.

"You taste nice," he says, and she shivers involuntarily, remembering the very intense way he'd gone down on her last night, making her come more than once before he even attempted to penetrate her.

"You've got a wicked mouth, Phil Coulson," she says, and he chuckles, then lifts his head to look at her. The early morning light is soft, but she can still see the fine lines by his eyes. Suddenly she doesn't care about whether or not he's cleaned his teeth, she just wants to kiss him. She grabs his shoulders and squeezes.

"Kiss me, Phil," she tells him, her tone very firm.

He moans, and she raises her eyebrows – she'd never have guessed he likes being bossed about. "Let me just – " he begins and tries to pull away, but she shakes her head.

"Forget cleaning your teeth," she tells him. "Just kiss me already."

He draws himself up next to her, then leans over and kisses her, and she moans loudly as his tongue slides into her mouth. Their kisses are intense, yet sloppy, and she moans again when she feels his cock stiffening against her thigh.

"Last night wasn't a mistake," she says when they pause to catch their breath, and he lifts his head.

"Of course not," he says firmly. "I have no regrets, Skye."

"Good." She reaches down and curls her hand around his rampant erection, and he moans loudly. "Shall we do it again, then?"

"Definitely," he says firmly, and shifts his body over hers, pinning her carefully to the mattress.

Perhaps they won't have to wait for another post-mission overnight stay in a hotel to do this again, she thinks hopefully.

This is definitely a better "morning after the night before" than most she's had.

**[2]**

The morning after the day that Coulson frees Skye from Ward's clutches he wakes to the warmth of another body in his bed and for a moment he cannot think where on Earth he is, or why there's someone else sharing his bed.

Then recollection comes hastening back, like a wave rushing in shore. The somebody sleeping beside him is Skye, and she's sharing his bed because neither of them had wanted her to be on her own last night. 

Nothing happened last night, of course – however much he might desire Skye, there's no way he's going to let her know that: she's been through enough, she doesn't need her nominal boss (is he still her boss when SHIELD is in pieces thanks to HYDRA, he wonders) coming onto her.

He realises he's hard – a typical morning state for him, but he needs to take care of himself before Skye wakes and sees. He begins to pull away from her, but she moans, and shifts to drape her leg across his groin. He feels himself stiffening even more, and grunts, then tries again to pull away.

"Phil," she mutters, and presses her thigh to his crotch, then her mouth finds his.

"Skye," he gasps, shocked, but wanting more.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him, then moves her body entirely over his.

"What're you doing?" he hisses, then moans when she kisses him again, sweeping the tip of her tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Thanking you properly for getting me out of that cell," she says.

"You don't have to do – " he begins, but she cuts him off.

"I know I don't have to," she tells him. "But the thing is, Phil, I really do want to."

He groans, then clasps her waist and rolls them both over so she's beneath him. He lifts the bottom of the outsize t-shirt she's wearing with just her panties, then holds it out of the way with his left hand before running the tips of two fingers on his right hand down her sex – she's already wet, he finds, and he bites back a moan at the discovery. 

He slips her panties off, tossing them to the floor, then he unlaces his own sweatpants, and between them they manoeuvre them down far enough to free his rigid erection until he can ease it into her.

She moans loudly in obvious pleasure, and it's all Coulson can do to not to start pounding her into the bed. When she realises he intends to take things slow, however, she quickly makes her desires clear: tightening her inner muscles around him, she wraps her legs over his, then she mutters in his ear, "Harder, Phil." Her hot breath on his ear makes him shudder, and he find himself moving much faster.

"Good boy," she praises him, and he moans, then picks up his pace even more. He's always been a sucker for a woman who knows exactly what she wants, especially when it comes to sex, and the fact it's Skye, whom he's desired for so long, just makes him more determined to give her whatever she asks.

**[3]**

The morning after Coulson's revelation that he's been carving the alien symbols she's been researching, Skye wakes up stretched out on the couch in his office: Coulson's stretched out at her back, his arms securely wrapped around her body, and she takes a moment to work out how they ended up here. After he'd shown her the wall full of carved symbols, and she'd told him that they were for a map, he'd more or less broken down. They'd ended up sitting together on the couch while they talked – not just about the symbols and what he'd been experiencing while carving them, but about other things too: her training with May, and what it's like to have May as her SO; how well she got on with Hunter and Mack; her concerns about Simmons (and how relieved she was that Jemma was no longer stuck inside HYDRA) and Fitz. All the things she hadn't been able to talk to him about over the last few months while he'd been keeping her at arms' length.

Eventually she'd gone downstairs to say hello to Jemma and welcome her back, then she'd grabbed a couple of pizzas from the stack in the kitchen, plus some bottles of soda, and carried the lot upstairs to Coulson's office, where they'd eaten and talked some more. 

After a while they'd both begun to feel the emotional effects of the day bearing down on them physically, and Coulson had suggested a nap before they began work again on the symbols. Unless she was mistaken, though, their nap had lasted the rest of the night, which explained why her muscles now felt a bit cramped. She tried to turn over, wanting to find a way to get off the couch without actually waking Coulson, but even as she's shifting he wakes, tightening his hold on her briefly, then saying, "Skye" in a soft voice.

"Coulson. I think we slept the rest of the night away," she tells him quietly. He grunts, then uncurls his arm and raises his watch, and she sees that it's a little after 5am. 

They manage to get themselves sitting upright without falling off the couch, which Skye thinks is a definite win, then Coulson says, "I need a shower, a shave, and coffee. Not necessarily in that order."

She smiles at him. "Why don't you grab the shower while I grab some coffee?" she suggests.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Could you – " He pauses, and looks a bit bashful, which surprises her.

"Could I what?"

"Would you mind bringing the coffee to my quarters?"

"Of course I will," she says. 

They help each other to their feet, both of them wincing a bit at muscles that twinge, then Skye wraps her arms around him and gives him a brief squeeze. "We'll work this out," she tells him and he gives her a grateful smile.

"You'll work it out," he says.

"We'll do it together," she promises, and he nods, then presses his forehead to hers for a moment, before pulling away.

She gathers up their empty pizza boxes and soda bottles, then lets him usher her out of his office, heading for the kitchen while he heads to his quarters: coffee and a shower sounds like an excellent plan, she thinks, and wonders if he'd mind her borrowing his ensuite after him.

**[4]**

The morning after Charles Hinton's death and Daisy's rooftop fight with Gideon Malick she wakes up, and immediately wishes she hadn't – there isn't a bit of her that doesn't hurt, and while she's desperate for something to eat, she isn't sure she can even move out of her bed to go to the bathroom, let alone get some food.

And it shows how out of it she is that it's not until he speaks that Daisy even realises Phil is in her room.

"I bet you're not feeling too bright this morning."

She rolls her head on the pillow and squints over at where Phil's sitting on a chair across the room from her bed.

"Phil? Have you been there all night." 

He gets to his feet, bringing the chair over with him, then sits down again. "I have," he says. "You might not remember it, but you asked me to stay after I helped you back here from the Infirmary."

She frowns, scrunching her face, then winces at the tug on her cheek where Malick hit her. Phil leans over and cups her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over the dressing she vaguely recalls Simmons applying. 

"Try not to pull this open again," he says softly.

"I don't really remember much about last night," she tells him. "Not once we got back, I mean."

He nods. "That's not very surprising – Dr Simmons dosed you up with some strong painkillers." He pulls his hand from her cheek, and she immediately wishes he hadn't – she misses the warmth and gentleness of his touch.

"Dr Simmons left more of the painkillers," he says, and reaches for the bottle of pills on her nightstand.

"I'd sooner have some coffee," she tells him.

"Okay. Do you need something to eat?" He sets the bottle back down again.

"Yeah."

"I'll see what I can rustle up for you." He rests his hand on her shoulder briefly. "I'm so glad you're in one piece, more or less." He squeezes her shoulder. "And I'm so sorry we couldn't save Charles."

She feels a prickle of tears in the backs of her eyes, but she won't let them fall.

"I'll go and get you some coffee and breakfast," he says. He brushes a kiss against her forehead, in a very surprising gesture, then goes out.

Once he's gone she allows herself to cry a bit, not only for the loss of Charles, but also for the kindness and gentleness of Phil Coulson: she's not sure she deserves such friendship, but she's deeply grateful to have it. 

**[5]**

The morning after Daisy's official return to SHIELD, as an Agent and an acknowledged Inhuman Ambassador, she wakes in her new, bigger quarters, and wonders if she dares to go and grab some coffee before she starts work: she feels a bit like the only new kid in school, and it's never been a sensation she enjoys. She takes herself into her ensuite bathroom and takes a quick shower, then cleans her teeth. She steps back into her room wrapped in a ridiculously fuzzy bathrobe, and is trying to decide what to wear when someone knocks on her bunk door.

"Daisy? It's Phil. I've brought coffee and breakfast pastries," he calls through the door.

She's startled, but immensely grateful, and she quickly opens the door, and lets him in. "Phil, you're a saviour," she says, and he grins, then does a quite comical double take as he realises she's not dressed.

"Sorry, I didn't think – " he begins, averting his eyes as he sets the big go cup of coffee and the bags of pastries down on her corner table. "Let me get out of – "

She grabs his wrist. "Stay. I could use a friendly face on my first morning."

He swallows, then nods, and at her gesture, takes the other chair by the table while she opens the bags of pastries to discover he's brought her 2 cinnamon Danish, 2 almond ditto, and a large croissant.

"You're a hero, Phil," she tells him, pulling out a cinnamon Danish. She takes a hungry bite, then offers him the croissant since she knows he's partial to those.

"I brought them for you," he protests.

"And I choose to share," she says; he shakes his head, then accepts the paper bag and dives in. She takes the lid off the go cup and swallows down a mouthful of coffee, pretty much moaning in pleasure. "You're the best."

He's blushing but she's not sure if it's from her words, or the ridiculous moaning sound she made on tasting the coffee. "I wondered if you'd like to train with me," he says, sounding tentative. "Now May's got her strike team she regularly works with."

She chews, thinking, then nods decisively. "Yeah, Phil, I would like that. Thank you."

"You'll be doing me a favour," he says in a reassuring tone, and while she's not sure if that's actually true, or not, she's grateful for the sentiment.

They talk tactics while she has her breakfast, and it's not until she leans past him to grab her tablet from the bookshelf at his back that she remembers she isn't dressed yet – the gesture causes the bathrobe to fall open, giving him an eyeful of her breasts, and he moans softly, yet very noticeably. His vibrations also 'spike' with desire – something she remembers sensing from her time with Lincoln, and she doesn't stop to consider the wisdom of it, she just leans in to Phil instead of grabbing the tablet, and plants her mouth on his. He moans much more loudly when she guides his hands inside her bathrobe and onto her breasts.

"Daisy?" He sounds disbelieving, she thinks, not that she can blame him.

"Phil." She shifts from her chair to sit on his lap, and he grunts when her weight comes down on his rapidly stiffening cock.

"What about the Human-Inhuman protocols?" he asks.

"Screw them," she says emphatically, and he laughs, then says, "I'd sooner screw you, to be honest."

That makes her laugh, and she slides off his lap, then grabs his hands and drags him boldly across to her bed. She makes rapid work of getting his clothes off, then she pushes him to sit on the side of her bed as she sheds the bathrobe in a slow, sensual motion.

He groans, cupping his balls with his left hand, and she pushes him down onto his back, then climbs on top of him. They both moan as he eases his cock into her, stretching her as he fills her, then she rolls them over so he's on top, and he gives her a startled look, then begins to thrust.

Afterwards he brings the comforter up over their tangled bodies, and she snuggles into him. She wasn't expecting this, and isn't sure she deserves it, but she couldn't be happier with this surprise turn of events. 

"You can bring me breakfast again, Agent Coulson," she tells him, and he chuckles, then nuzzles the side of her neck. 

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good boy." She can feel herself smiling and it feels good. Maybe being back won't be too scary after all, she thinks drowsily. Her last thought is that the protocols were bullshit anyway.


End file.
